


all's fair in love and books

by peachjuho



Category: SF9 (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bookstore, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, chani/bin/dawon are mentioned briefly, past taeyang/rowoon, taeyang is a flirt and hwiyoung is a shy baby, there's minor jaeseong/juwoon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-02
Updated: 2017-11-02
Packaged: 2019-01-28 11:15:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12605368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachjuho/pseuds/peachjuho
Summary: hwiyoung is just trying to look for a book he needs for school. some guy who reminds him too much of a son of apollo makes it that much harder.





	all's fair in love and books

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ninetynineclouds (foggydays)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/foggydays/gifts).



> happy birthday min! this fic kind of... spiraled out of control. one minute it was 500 words and going in one direction, the next it was 4000 and definitely not where i intended it to go?! (also might've been something to do with the fact i wrote the bulk of this at 3am... and finished the rest while running on about 3 hours of sleep... so it's not very coherent nor is it betad. i think you can kind of spot when i started slipping into emo-jae mode.) i think i'm posting this a little bit early, but i hope you have a wonderful birthday and that you get to spend it with your loved ones! mark, all your sf9 boys and writesf9 adore you! ♡

The store smells exactly as it should - like books. Old books, new books. That is, if books smell like coffee and freshly baked biscuits.

It makes Hwiyoung’s stomach growl. That, and he’s slowly losing hope.

He can’t find the book he needs to buy for his English class, and he’s been in the shop for nearly half an hour, painstakingly combing through each shelf - from the children’s section, to the classics, to nonfiction, to romance.

But still, no such luck.

He supposes he could, in theory, go and ask for help but this is where he faces two major problems.

One. Hwiyoung is _painfully_ shy when talking to new people. Sure, when he’s with his friends, he joins in their fun and he’s just as loud as the rest of them. But once he’s by himself, he draws back into his shell. It’s just the way he’s always been. There’s also something about being in a group that makes you slightly crazier than you’d be by yourself. (This is all a semester of Psychology has taught him.)

Two. Hwiyoung has noticed that all the people working here are insanely attractive. Like, really hot. It’s not normal. The guy manning the cashier has a shock of red hair sitting atop his head, but he pulls it off so well it’s actually criminal. In contrast, Hwiyoung still feels slightly self-conscious about the seaweed strands on his head even though it’s been awhile since he dyed it green.

Hwiyoung’s eyes flick to the closest staff member, who’s humming under his breath as he places books into their shelves. From the side, he looks pretty, and around Hwiyoung’s age. Maybe a year or two older.

He sucks in a breath, and unfortunately, it’s loud enough to catch the attention of the worker.

“Can I help you?” The stranger asks cheerfully. At his voice, Hwiyoung’s heart stutters and he melts a little on the inside.

The other man has a megawatt smile on his face, one that compels him to return the smile. Hwiyoung’s eyes flick down to the name badge pinned above his heart. It reads _Taeyang_.

Hwiyoung breathes in deeply, concentrating wholeheartedly on not making a fool out of himself. It would be a terrible time to do so, so he says, “I just noticed that your hair looks really good on you-” He blanches. “I mean- shit, I’m sorry. I’m looking for a Percy Jackson book.”

Taeyang is very clearly holding in his laughter. “Thanks! It used to be a lighter blond but it’s a bit darker now. Your hair actually reminds me of Percy Jackson, you know, like what Annabeth calls him. Seaweed Brain? I really like it, it’s cool.” Hwiyoung’s cheeks are flushed pink and he nods, though he’s not sure whether he should be flattered or offended. “So which book were you looking for specifically?”

Hwiyoung’s eyes flick down to the list typed up on his phone. “The Last Olympian?” It crosses his mind that he really doesn’t want Taeyang to think he’s too young. Why does it even matter anyway? It’s not like Taeyang is about to see him as a possible romantic partner. (Though his mind tells him otherwise, that this is straight-up a meet-cute scenario, worthy of being in any fanfiction set in a small, quaint bookshop a little out of the way.) So anyway, he blurts out, “I’m in my final year of high school, so our teacher thought it’d be more of a fun book for us to read.”

“Have you tried the fantasy section?” Hwiyoung curses himself for not thinking about the most obvious genre but nods anyway. “Well then. Give me a moment and let me check.” Taeyang continues to smile and puts down the few books he’s holding, and walks towards the counter. Hwiyoung thinks it’s awkward if he stays behind by himself, so he trails awkwardly after Taeyang.

His mind wanders off, and there’s a moment which something strikes him. Taeyang, son of Apollo? Surely, it could be a match. After all, he was humming (musical, check), he has the kind of smile that could instantly cheer people up (healing properties, check), and his name literally means _sun_.

He’s shaken out of his thoughts when Taeyang gestures to him.

“We don’t have any right now, but there’s an order coming in the next two weeks. We can reserve one for you, if you don’t mind waiting?”

Hwiyoung shakes his head. “I can wait.”

“Great! I guess we’ll see you later then!”

Hwiyoung walks out and tries to pretend he’s not the slightest bit affected by some stranger’s words.

 

 

 

Later turns out to be sooner than when Taeyang expects.

He notes the boy is back again in a few days, this time still by himself, and without any mention of the Percy Jackson book. Not that it matters one way or another, but he’s extremely appreciative to see the cute guy once more. The boy has crossed his mind, once or twice, or a few, since that day. (Taeyang wonders if it’s odd thinking of a high-schooler like this, since he graduated two years ago and he’s in university now. He can’t believe he’s this old.)

Jaeyoon and Inseong are always disgustingly domestic in front of him and he’d be lying if he didn’t want a relationship like that. Chani might call him a romantic fool, and maybe he is right, just a little. After all, if he wasn’t, his heart wouldn’t skip a beat just from a small wave from the boy when they make eye contact. Taeyang is nearly giddy with delight from being remembered by him.

“Seaweed Boy is back.”

Taeyang turns to see Juho smirking at him. So, he just might’ve gushed a little about the boy to his co-workers, but not that much. “Shut up.”

“Taeyangie has a boy? Who? Where?”

Of course, Jaeyoon is summoned by any hot gossip related to one of his boyfriend’s employees. And the current topic? Taeyang’s love life. (Or currently, and more accurately, complete lack of.)

Taeyang remains silent, but Juho helpfully points him out to Jaeyoon, who’s left squinting, trying to find the one the end of Juho’s finger leads to.

“That one over there–”

“That’s not helpful, there’s like three people–”

“The one with hair that looks like seaweed.”

“Oh!”

Jaeyoon’s eyes light up, and loudly he calls the owner of the bookshop. “Inseong!”

And of course, the eldest staff member comes bounding at the sound of his boyfriend’s voice, and the huddle naturally turns into a circle of quizzing Taeyang about the boy.

“So how’d you meet him?”

“How old is he?”

“He looks older than you. Twenty-one?”

“What university does he go to?

“What does he study?”

Taeyang sighs and painfully resists the urge to facepalm. “I just thought he was cute, I don’t know anything about him but he’s younger than me. He’s still in high school.”

Inseong gasps, seemingly scandalised. “That means he’s a minor! Taeyang, are you a _juvie_ hunter? I thought you’d suit someone older than you, to be honest.”

Taeyang thinks he’s pretty great for having enough self-control to refrain from strangling his co-workers. He loves them all at Sensational Reads, but really, sometimes they’re a bit overbearing.

“I literally just thought he was cute. That’s it.”

Jaeyoon puts his hand on his hips. “Well, what are you waiting for?” At the confused look at Taeyang’s face, he sighs and rolls his eyes dramatically. “Go and talk to him! Get to know him better until you have a cute romance between the two of you!”

Rowoon who’s been quiet ‘til now, pipes in with his own comment. “Take a chance, Tae.” His voice is soft and soothing, and it tugs at Taeyang’s heartstrings a little. “This is the first time I’ve seen you actually interested in someone for a while.”

Of course Rowoon would know. They’d dated briefly once, long ago in their teenaged years, and known each other for even longer. They valued their friendship more than a fallout, and it’s been more than long enough for Taeyang to have moved on from his last relationship. It’s true he’s known for being a bit of a flirt, but he’s always made sure people know he’s never been looking for more. Looking at Juho and Rowoon perhaps makes him miss what he once had, but he’s never been jealous of Juho. (Okay, maybe once, because who wouldn’t want a boyfriend who’s as good-looking as Rowoon?) It’s more than obvious to him that the two of them are soulmates. (Not to mention, he can’t really compete with Juho - they’ve known each other as long as Taeyang’s known both of them combined.)

Perhaps it’s time to seriously put himself out there.

After a moment of deliberation, he answers with a decisive, “Okay.”

There’s a few wild whoops of excitement, and Rowoon, ever acting as the motherly figure of their motley crew, quickly hushes all of them.

 

 

 

Hwiyoung is too deep into the book he’s reading to notice anything else.

Is he cheapskate for reading the book in the shop instead of buying it? Should he have gone to the library? Both questions answer with a maybe. Then again, they offer a reading area with rather comfortable chairs so they’re practically inviting him to take a seat and enjoy himself.

He’s ashamed to say he’s still fully aware of Taeyang, checking in every now and again on where he is in relation to himself.

Right now, he can spot blond hair over the shelf over, still humming and probably still busy with placing books in their rightful places. He turns his attention back to the book and is enraptured by words that are so magical, they can build up a universe that draws him in with eyes wide open.

This is the one thing he’s always liked about books. He doesn’t particularly like stories with words and meanings that get lost over his head, but he adores stories in which he can relate to characters, where the words come to life and play a film he can visualise in his head. Maybe that’s why he likes movies so much. He’s much more of a visual person, rather than being someone who can appreciate the underlying nuances of older language. (He says older, because he plenty likes the implied meanings and the layers of ideas underlying lyrics.)

A voice coaxes him out of dragons and battles to the death.

“You’re reading Eragon, Seaweed-head?”

Hwiyoung is about to snap at whoever would call him something like _Seaweed-head_ , until he looks up, and right in front of him like a vision of Apollo the sun-god himself, Taeyang stands with his brow quirked up and a small smile playing at his lips. Suddenly, his cheeks flush pink at the strange endearment.

“Is it okay if I call you that? Or is it being too forward?”

“N-no. It’s completely fine.” His fingers curl around the pages a little tighter. It’s too hard to maintain eye contact with such an intense look from Taeyang, so he focuses on the spot in between the other’s eyes. “I saw the book on the shelf so I picked it up. I loved it when I was younger.”

“Really? Me too! Are you feeling a bit nostalgic for more carefree times then?”

Hwiyoung’s not sure if Taeyang is referring to childhood or simply times he didn’t have to worry about exams. Either way, Hwiyoung misses both, so his shoulders shake as he laughs quietly. “That’s one way to put it.”

“The whole series is one of my favourites. Paolini is as good a writer as you are cute.” Taeyang nods towards the book. “Enjoy the rest of it!” He exclaims, and presumably turns away to resume his previous job.

Hwiyoung’s heart skips a beat, and really hopes he didn’t hear the other boy wrong, because Paolini really is a damn good writer.

 

 

 

For the better part of the rest of the day, Taeyang keeps himself busy with the latest book arrivals. He’s excited, mostly, for Rupi Kaur’s new book to finally arrive. Inseong and Youngbin promised him they’d all read it and talk about it together. All the while, Jaeyoon and Dawon were laughing about how nerdy they really are. The order had disappointingly, been delayed continuously. Weird for a twenty-year old to enjoy poetry this much? Maybe. Nerdy like Jaeyoon and Dawon said, but proud of it? Yes.

When he finishes up, it’s nearly closing time. He wanders through the mostly empty shop, and soon finds his feet lead him back to the reading area set up for store visitors.

The boy is still there like when he visited earlier this morning, but this time, the second book of the Inheritance Cycle is open his in hands, and he’s fallen asleep.

Taeyang is rooted to the floor as he watches the rise and fall of the boy’s chest. He contemplates what to do. The boy looks much more peaceful, younger, with less lines that crease his forehead. He wonders if it’s stress, or worry - the burden of school and exams coming up, maybe? This year of his life, the final year, would be especially so. Taeyang shudders involuntarily at his own memories, only two years ago.

A quick glance at the clock tells him there’s a quarter of an hour before closing time.

Hesitantly, Taeyang approaches. He shakes the boy’s shoulder gently, whispering quietly. “Hey, wake up.”

The boy jerks awake, book falling out of his lap onto the floor. “Wha-” He looks bewildered, his eyes darting around his surroundings until he comes to his senses. In a moment, he sees Taeyang and promptly freezes. “Shit, I’m so sorry-”

His voice is raspy and still thick with sleep and it’s so attractive, Taeyang swoons a little. He snaps back to his senses as the boy’s still rambling his apologies. He interrupts with, “No, it’s okay. I just thought I should tell you it’s nearly closing time.”

“What the hell?” He stands up quickly, and Taeyang’s pleased to note he has a few centimetres over him. (Though that might still change, since he’s also got a few years that Taeyang doesn’t.) “Ah shit, what’s wrong with me?” His voice is still rough, but eases into a smoother, more pleading tone. “I’m so sorry, seriously. I got carried away while reading.”

Taeyang spots his chance as the boy starts to reach down for the book. He’s not known as a master flirt for nothing, right? Taeyang is, after all, rather calculative and strategic with his moves.

He crouches down at the same time, and stretches his hand out. It’s perfectly timed, when their hands brush. There’s a momentary pause, where they simply hover in mid-air, and Taeyang lifts his eyes nervously to meet the other’s.

Taeyang looks into dark brown eyes, and wonders what the other is thinking. He’s fascinated as he watches the blush slowly seep into the boy’s cheeks, and thinks that maybe, he’d like to see it again. Maybe when he actually knows his name.

Perhaps, even though he’s made his decision, he’s still terrified of a name to match to the boy. A name will tell him of the boy’s life outside this tiny bookstore, maybe a life where Taeyang’s read his shyness and blushes wrong, a life in which his heart already belongs to someone else.

Irrational? Maybe. He’s still afraid of the risk, just like all humans are afraid to traverse unknown waters. Who knows what are lurking in the depths below?

If the universe wouldn’t mind keeping him in its thoughts, wouldn’t mind giving him a small taste of milk and honey before the bitter reality – he’d like to preserve this bubble of sweet bliss, just for a while longer.

 

 

 

Hwiyoung visits the bookshop everyday after school until the day his Percy Jackson book comes in. He’s already familiar with most of the staff.

Taeyang is working most of the time, though the guy with red hair is often working at the same time. There’s also an incredibly tall guy who looks like he stepped out of a magazine. Hwiyoung learns the name of both of them - Juho and Rowoon, respectively. Somehow Juho and Hwiyoung find they have a common interest in music, and Rowoon sneaks him snacks when he’s on his breaks because he’s a “growing boy going through the stress of his final year.” (Juho has hearts in eyes, while Taeyang mutters that it’s just because Rowoon likes to mother people.)

Sometimes he hears shouts of _Inseong_ and _Jaeyoon_ , but he hasn’t come across either of them yet.

In that time, he’s had more than enough conversations and encounters with Taeyang. Whether or not it’s intentional, they leave him feeling warm on the inside, and pink in the cheeks.

They’ve evolved from brief exchanges about whatever book Hwiyoung is reading at the moment. Sometimes he talks about the stress he’s been feeling from school, and Taeyang tells him what he’s gone through before. With enough probing, Taeyang surrenders to him the information that he’s studying Dance in university. He says it carefully, like he’s afraid of judgement, but it only draws Hwiyoung all the more to Taeyang. Because of course, there’s a shared love of music.

It starts with off-handed comments about how cute he is and accidental brushes that seem almost intentional. Taeyang rotates through a roster of nicknames for him: Seaweed-head, Percy, cutie, sunshine. Each one makes his heart skip a beat, even somewhat dumb one that’s the name Percy.

The are other times he thinks sometimes he can feel Taeyang’s eyes on him as he’s reading, and sure enough, when he looks up, their eyes meet. It leaves the corners of his mind fuzzy. Sometimes he wonders if Taeyang treats all the bookstore’s customers like this.

He hopes desperately it’s not the latter. It’d be unfortunate, because Hwiyoung’s simple attraction to the cute bookshop worker might have just developed into a full-blown crush. Dawon and Chani might just be sick of hearing about it, seeing as they've been giving Hwiyoung the driest responses possible.

(“He’s so, so cute. He’s got the brightest smile, it’s not even legal, like, what the hell? Who allowed you to?”

“Okay.”

“And then the other day, I heard him sing. I’m not talking about like, the regular humming he normally does, but singing! Can you believe it?”

“Yeah.”

"Definitely can believe it."

“His voice is actually angelic, I want to cry.”

“You should do that. I think he’d be flattered.”

"What's his name again?"

"Taeyang. He's literally the sun. A son of Apollo."

"Cool... wait, Taeyang, you said?")

It’s the last day when he enters the shop and he’s about to head to his usual corner, when Rowoon waves him over. “Hey!”

Hwiyoung’s eyes widen, and glancing around and seeing no one, he points to himself questioningly. “Me?”

“Yeah, you.” Rowoon chuckles, and Hwiyoung feels like a fool as he changes direction and slowly heads towards the counter.

“We got your book in. _Percy Jackson and The Last Olympian_ , right?” Rowoon asks. Hwiyoung replies with an affirmative nod. “Cool. Now you just need to pay for it, and it’s all yours!”

“Oh.” Something doesn’t feel right in this picture. Mentally, he takes a step back. He’s finally getting his hands on the Percy Jackson book, but there’s something missing. When he first walked through these doors he hadn’t expected anything but he’d grown to become accustomed to-

Taeyang.

“Where’s Taeyang, today?” Hwiyoung asks. He figures he’s being fairly obvious, but he hopes he doesn’t sound too desperate.

“I’m right here,” a low voice murmurs behind him. It’s as if Taeyang materialises out of nowhere. “So you’ve got your book now, hey, sunshine?”

“Yeah. I probably won’t come in anymore,” Hwiyoung says, searching Taeyang’s eyes for a reaction of some kind. It’s like he’s willing for a plea to still come, to visit from time to time. Any indication at all that the time spent together wasn’t him being delusional about it possibly meaning something more.

Taeyang remains still, except for a smile. Hwiyoung ignores the heavy drop of his heart in his chest.

“Take care,” Taeyang wishes him, and walks away. Hwiyoung watches sadly as his figure disappears behind a bookshelf.

He feels like he’s letting something slip through his fingers, but he’s too shy to pursue it any further. After all, what if he read too deeply into those signs? He’s naive to relationships and the nuances of courtships. No one’s really paid that kind of attention to him before, he might’ve interpreted everything incorrectly.

“Sorry to interrupt, but would you like to pay by cash or card?” Rowoon blinks at him expectantly.

He’d totally zoned out and forgotten the other male was waiting for him to make his payment. “Ah, cash.”

It’s a quick exchange of hands, the cash making its way into the till, and the book falling into its new owner’s hands.

“Do come again next time!”

Hwiyoung doesn’t catch it because his back is already turned, but Rowoon keeps his fingers crossed behind the counter as he hopes for something unknown.

 

 

 

“Do you think he’ll see it?” Rowoon’s elbows are propped up on the counter, and his chin rests in his hands cutely.

“I hope he does…” There’s a panicked look in Taeyang’s eyes. “What if it falls out?”

“Don’t worry, he’ll be back.”

Taeyang sighs, and thinks about the sticky note discretely stuck on the first page of _Percy Jackson and the Last Olympian_. He winces. Maybe the message was too cringey?

( _Hey cutie. Can I be your bookends to stop you falling for anyone else? Your sunshine._ He’s acting out of character, which somewhat terrifies him. It’s like have nightmarish flashbacks about how awkward your twelvie years were.)

Rowoon’s words hold true when, less than half an hour after he leaves, his cutie bursts into the store again. (Taeyang burns red. When did he start calling him, his?)

He pretends he’s focused on shelving books, and waits for the boy to catch his breath before Taeyang ‘notices’ him. If Taeyang’s grin is much wider than normal well, none of his co-workers are around to expose him right now. He sets the last of the books down, before drawing himself to his full height (which really, isn’t a huge advantage over the other at all.)

He tries to hold back his excitement, to keep his tone light and playful. “Back so soon, cutie?”

The cutie being addressed replies with a whine of, “You’re seriously an asshole.” He pouts, and damn, if it’s not the cutest thing Taeyang’s ever seen.

Taeyang winks, and says, “I just like seeing you get flustered.” Once again, pink dusts the younger boy’s cheeks. “You’re so cute.”

His pout only deepens when he asks, “Do you even know my actual name?”

“Do I know your name…” Taeyang trails off and pauses.

 

 

He finishes questioningly, with a teasing smile slowly spreading across his lips.

“... Hwiyoung?”

Time stops for a moment for Hwiyoung. Perhaps, if this was a manga, he’d have a nosebleed because of how good his name sounds in Taeyang’s voice. Maybe if this was in a fictional world, he’d fall into Taeyang’s arms right now and they’d reach each other books and go on cute coffeeshop dates and Hwiyoung would steal Taeyang’s hoodies and Taeyang would lean his head on Hwiyoung’s shoulder as they take the train and Hwiyoung would smile because he’s so stupidly soft and they’d have a happily ever after–

However, this is reality.

It means things won’t always work out, that it’ll be imperfect and the road will be bumpy.

But still.

This is reality, which means this story is a Choose Your Own Adventure book. He’s barely just started, only a few pages in so far. This story is far from finished, with blank pages still left to fill in. He has no idea where it goes, but one thing he knows is that there’s still choices left for him to make, and there’s a choice he’d like to make right now.

“That’s right.” Hwiyoung nods firmly, boosted with confidence. He matches Taeyang’s gaze. “Don’t forget it now, okay?”

“As if I could ever forget someone like you.” Taeyang’s smile looks so soft and Hwiyoung hates (see: loves) that he’s on the receiving end of it.

He copes with it the way he copes with all embarrassing situation. That is, refusing to acknowledge anything is out of the ordinary. That’s why he hides his burning face in his arm.

“S-shut up!”

**Author's Note:**

> > "Wait... I never even told you my name."  
> “Ah yeah about that... I may have begged Juho and Rowoon to tell me.”  
> "Yeah..."  
> "We can't believe he talked to you for two whole weeks without knowing your name either."
> 
> hi there! thank you so much for taking the time to check out this fic, i really do appreciate it. leave kudos or a comment if you enjoyed it, maybe? :) also, come join us at [writesf9](https://writesf9.tumblr.com/)! everyone in the network is incredibly nice, and we have our birthday fic exchange (which this fic is for, if you didn't realise already) running as well! also is anyone else seeing a trend in my fics or is just me...? shy baby hwiyoung... devilish chani... cool taeyang... juwoon... some variant of jaeseongbin... and dawon... a mystery man... one day i'll write a proper fic for him because he deserves it okay!!


End file.
